phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hail Doofania!
It looks like in the beginning of the episode, it shows the title as "Hail Doofania!" - perryfan001 :Sorry I haven't responded until now, but I just really don't understand the question. The article is titled Hail Doofania! If there's another question you've got, then please explain. You can sign your posts using ~~~~. —Topher 09:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I respond until now, but I understand now what you ment with Hail Doofania. Topher, another thing I want to tell you that if we could change the picture in the article to one the has the country with the sign showing. I just will like to hear your opinion. —Perryfan001 00:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC)Perryfan 00:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Candace and vanessa How could Candace and Vanessa both miss where their clothes came from as they had seen each other, not to mention Dr. Doof had seen Candace a few times, he would have at least recognized the clothes from when Perry was disguised as Candace. I know its a cartoon, but they should of had Dr. Doof at least mention that Vanessa's clothes loooked familiar or something. - : we're not really sure of the timing of the episodes so.... :: I'd have to watch the episodes again, but I don't remember Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeing Candace, even in passing. Candace and Vanessa have been in the same vicinity as each other ("S'Winter" is one example), but I believe this is the first time they've actually met. — RRabbit42 02:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Doof and Candace met once although not officially ( The Ballad of Badbeard with Doof moving in and Candace as the old sea hag, her clothes were still recognizable though .—ard11230 04:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::That, and Dr. Doof had seen more or less seen Candace-When perry and her had switched brains, and Dr. Doof got beat up and stuff by Perry the Teenage girl ::: Oh yeah I forgot that. So can we say that this this episode happens before The Ballad of Badbeard and does this duckbill make me look fat?—ard11230 05:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::well if that's the case, then why didn't Dr. Doof recognize the clothes in those two episodes? of course maybe he did, but was unable to say anything on those two occasions, for obvious reasons ::: We should postpone this conversation until further notice, so that we can make opinions that have more facts, unless Dan Povenmire can help us settle the issue—ard11230 01:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::: There's also the fact that, if this episode does precede the other episodes involving Candace, he wouldn't have cared what the girl was wearing at the time. After all, they aren't his daughter. Rognik 16:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Doofania Anthem I always thought the anthem was a refrence the anthem of freedonia in the marx brothers movie duck soup-- 15:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I always thought it was "Hail Britainia".CandaceFan 03:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) A thought... ...A thought... Evil Empire, Floating City, Dressing like a clown... ring a bell anyone? Just saying... :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:12, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Why was this removed? *Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks Vanessa what she was going to tell Mom the same way Phineas does to Candace {"Flop Starz"). Why? Is it not a reference to that specific episode or something. If so other episodes can beadded. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC)